Hard To Concentrate
by shootinstar88
Summary: Lindsay is finding it hard to concentrate about her and Danny what happenes when Mac calls Lindsay to check in on him. Mac was worried and Lindsay is scared will she let out her fellings,
1. Hard To Concentrate

**Summary: ****Lindsay is finding it hard to concentrate on her day off, when Mac calls and asks her to check in on Danny who is not feeling his self.**

**Hard to Concentrate**

A slow night at the lab gives Lindsay the day off sat at her apartment all on her own with only her imagination keeping her from going insane, yet again she spent all day thinking about Danny the one man that had changed her life without him realising it. She had been in New York for a while now normally on her day off she would go shopping, see some of the sights or occasionally she would meet up with some friends but recently she found all these thing distracting. She could not stop thinking about him, his smell, his smile, those big bright blue eye's. _I could gaze into those eye's all day._

Lindsay woke up in sweats after another tense and exotic dream about her and Danny. _How long is this going to happen. _She sat on the edge of her bed rubbed her forehead and headed for the kitchen to make a fresh brew of coffee. Strong and black is what she needed and something to take her mind of Danny. After her third coffee it was time for her to get ready there is not much point moping around all day in her p-jay's.

Just as Lindsay was settling down watching a movie her cellphone rang.

_Monroe_

_Hey Linds._

_Hi Mac, what's up_

_Sorry to disturb you i had to send Danny home _

_And you want me to work_

_No, i think Me Stella and Hawkes can handle it, if your not to busy could you check on Danny_

_Yeah sure _

_He was in a bad way i wanna make sure he's okay_

_I'll go round now,_

_Thank you Lindsay, c ya tomorrow_

_Bye_

She was trying to get Danny out of her head now she has to go round and make sure he was okay Mac sounded worried on the phone,_ why do i have to fall for a guy i work with, _She locked up her place and drove to Danny's. All kinds of things were running though her mind. _What if i can't keep my hands to my self, _before she knew it she was knocking on his door,

"Hey," Lindsay took one look at him and all those feelings came rushing back. Danny stood there wearing nothing but his boxers. _Why is he doing this to me._

_**A/N: Well that was chapter one the next one will be up if people like this one so please review if you want the other chapters**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard To Concentrate**

"Hey come on in," Danny moved out of the way slightly to let Lindsay pass, she walked passed him and her bodies come in contact, Lindsay's heart skipped a beat._ How long is this going to last._

"Mac phoned asked me to check you out," Danny raised his eyebrow,

"Really," Lindsay still hasn't realised what she said then it hit her, a shocked look spread across her face

"I mean check In on you to make sure you're okay," Lindsay looked away from Danny. _He makes me say things without realising it. _

"Are you gunna give me a physical,one on one. I'm felling Hot very hot," Danny smiled at her, Lindsay moved closer and pressed her hand over his bare chest,_God this fells good his firm muscular chest._

"Mmm i see your problem, you're burning up i suggest you cool down,"

"And how would i do that."

"Take a cold shower, a cold drink." Now Lindsay was felling hot not because she was sick it was close contact with Danny.

Danny got up of the sofa and made his way to the bathroom i guess he decided to take Lindsay advice for a cold shower, Lindsay could hear the cold water running off his body. She sat there letting her imagination get the better of her, she was in a world of her own she didn't even hear Danny come back into the living room, he was stood there dripping wet in only a small towel around his waist.

"You wanna a drink," Danny stood staring at Lindsay who was staring into space.

"Hey Lindsay," Danny was now stood in front of Lindsay.

"Sorry, Wow," Lindsay mouth was wide open

"Wow?" Danny asked, Lindsay looked at him and startred to laugh

"Sorry, you look good wet, really good,"

"So you wanna a drink,"

"Sure,"

"What do you want,"

"Surprise me," Danny walked into the Kitchen and grabbed 2 beers.

"You're not on duty are you, i was thinking we should have some fun.

"Nope It's my day off and you should rest,"

"I fell a lot better now,"

"So i can see," Danny gave her the beer. They sat talked and had a few beer before Danny challenged her to a pool match,

"You really are felling better arn't ya." Both laughed

After 4 sets Danny was winning by 4, Lindsay is a bad loser since she always won at pool but she was finding it hard to concentrate since Danny was still only wearing his towel and each time he lent over the table it revealed a bit more than it should.

"That's not fair," Lindsay sounded like a 2 year old Danny won another game.

"Orrrrr What's the matter," Danny moved around the table and stood right in front of her.

"I'm finding it hard to concentrate,"

"Why is that,"

"Well your stood there in nothing but a towel looking very very sexy im finding it hard to pay attention to the game,"

"Well maybe i should take my towel off would that help." Danny grinned

"Nope that would make it harder," Danny dropped his towel and stood there staring at her. Lindsay's eyes drifted from his eyes to where the towel was.

"Wow, very nice,"

_**A/N: Please review Please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard To Concentrate**

Danny and Lindsay are both back at work sat in there shared office doing paperwork and background checks the simple kind off stuff. After last night neither of them could concentrate on their work. Occasionally stealing glances at each other.

"You want coffee," Danny asked

"What,"

"I'm going for coffee you want some,"

"Yeah, milk 1 sugar please."

"Okay back in 5,"

Danny left the office and headed to the nearest coffee shop where he got the two cups of coffee ana a cinnamon bun for Lindsay she loved cinnamon, about 10minutes later Danny walked back into the office placed the coffee and bun on her desk then went back to his own.

"Thank you Danny, i even get a cinnamon bun my favourite how did you know,"

"Recently Linds I've been finding out a lot about you and I like it,"

"Cute Messer,"

"Come over here and I'll show you how cute I can be,"

"Shut up and get on with your work Messer I haven't got time for you're games,"

"But I thought you liked my games,"

"I do just not when I'm working I find it hard to concentrate when I'm around you."

"That's not the first time I've herd you say that, in fact didn't you saw that last night,"

"Well seeing you naked really made it difficult to concentrate on the game,"

There was someone stood near the door to their office just Listing to them talk,

**A/N Review as always please it will take like 30sec at the most**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hard To Concentrate**

Stella was stood at the door eavesdropping on their conversation she was actual enjoying the banter between the younger two CSI, _It's time to have some fun._ Stella coughed loudly

"What are you two up to,"

"Paper work," Danny replied

"Really," Stella had a look in her eye that suggested that she could tell they were lying.

"Yeah just catching up, I've got a bit behind," Lindsay admitted she was looking at Danny.

"Not Like you Lindsay something must of happened, is it Danny," Stella moved towards her desk.

"How long were you stood at the door Stel." Danny asked

"Long enough Danny, "Well seeing you naked really made it difficult to concentrate on the game" what exactly happened last night Linds,"

"Nothing we were just playing pool," Lindsay looked away from Danny

"Is that what they call it these days," Stella began to laugh

_**A/N: I now its short but I am kinda running out of ideas please review if you have got any and to tell me what you think about it so far**_


End file.
